prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning of the Thornhill Lodge
This article is about the event. For the location, see ''The Thornhill Lodge.'' Mona Vanderwaal about Spencer Hastings plan Burning of the Thornhill Lodge was an event that occurred at The Thornhill Lodge near Rosewood. It was an event planed by Spencer Hastings and Mona Vanderwaal to lure The Liars into Red Coat's hands.mona Overview Prelude Prior to the event, A had returned, and continued to torment the Liars. Mona Vanderwaal had already been held at Radley Sanitarium after the police arrested her. Spencer Hastings recently learned Toby Cavanaugh was apart of the A Team, causing her to emotionally down spiral. This emotionally pain eventually landed her up in Radley. During her time at Radley, Mona visited Spencer. Mona offered her a place on the A Team again, and Spencer accepted. Planning and Executing Spencer came up with a plan for the Liars to be lured into A's hands, this plan was approved by Mona, stating the plan was liked. Spencer gave invites to the Liars telling them it was a party for Spencer getting out of Radley. The Liars accepted the invitation. Spencer, Toby, and Mona are waiting at the Lodge prior to the girl's arrival. Mona receives a call from Red Coat, saying the girls are at the lodge and it's safe for her to land. Mona then tells Toby to take care of Spencer, and sends them out of the lodge. At this time, the other girls are already inside. Spencer and Toby head to the airplane landing strip. Aftermath History Season 3 A DAngerous GAme After Spencer Hastings was released from Radley Sanitarium, she invites her friends to a party at Thornhill Lodge. It is actually where Red Coat wants to meet the girls, but at the point, the girls do not know Spencer is working for the "A-Team." Spencer, Toby Cavanaugh, and Mona Vanderwaal wait at the Lodge for Hanna, Emily, and Aria to arrive. When Mona receives a call from Red Coat, she informs her the girls are there and it's safe to land. Toby and Spencer leave the lodge to head towards the landing strip. When they split up, Spencer follows the person who got off the plane and Toby goes to investigate a noise. Toby starts following Jenna, but before he can see her face, he is knocked out from behind. A lighter with the letters NW is dropped next to him. Spencer watches Red Coat get off the plane, and follows her at a distance. Spencer sees a glimpse of her face and gasps, "Ali?" Meanwhile, Hanna, Emily, and Aria surprise and corner Mona. While they try to get answers out of her, someone outside sets fire to the Lodge. The girls start to panic, running from room to room, trying to escape, but the doors and windows have been locked. Next thing they know, they are being dragged out of the burning building by their dead friend Alison DiLaurentis, who arrived on the airplane wearing Vivian Darkbloom's signature red coat. Hanna sees her face, Mona says she saw her face, and Spencer also thinks she saw Alison. Season 4 ''A' is for A-l-i-v-e ' Jenna talks to Emily, and Emily notices a burn on her wrist, meaning she obviously was at the fire. She seems in fear of her life, and says in case anything happens to her, to tell Toby she never meant to hurt him. This means Jenna may have been the one who either knocked Toby out, or was the unseen woman he was following. The Black Widow is seen at the end wearing a burnt "Alison" Mask, meaning she also has a connection to that night. 'Face Time ' Melissa claims that Wilden set fire to the Lodge, and that she sent Jenna and Shana there to find out if the girls were there to meet Alison. Melissa believes Alison could possibly be alive. 'Now You See Me, Now You Don't ' It's revealed there are two Red Coats. One is CeCe Drake who wears the Ali mask. There is a "good" Red Coat who is obviously Alison. A appears to be trying to track her, and has a picture of a hooded Red Coat taped to their lair. Alison is revealed to be alive in the same episode, meaning she pulled Hanna from the fire that night. Attendees The Liars *Alison DiLaurentis (as Red Coat) *Spencer Hastings *Aria Montgomery *Emily Fields *Hanna Marin The A-Team *Charlotte DiLaurentis *Sara Harvey (as Red Coat) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Darren Wilden(Assumed in Face Time) The Alliance *Jenna Marshall *Shana Fring(Firestarter) *Nigel Wright Notes *This is everyone's known positions during the fire. **Mona, Emily, Hanna, and Aria were in the lodge. **Shana was outside setting the fire. **Toby and Spencer were in the woods to see who Red Coat is. Toby sees a light and goes to follow as Spencer stays on Red Coat's trail. **Sara Harvey gets off the plane and heads through the woods. **Nigel Wright flew her there. **Charlotte DiLaurentis was in the woods and met up with Sara, who informed her that Mona didn't have a clue of what was really going on. She also locked the the girls in and shot and killed Wilden. **Wilden wasn't too far from the lodge and was shot and killed by Charlotte. **Jenna was patrolling the woods to watch after The Liars and find out who Red Coat was. **Alison pulled Hanna out of the fire and Sara pulled the others out. Category:Events Category:TV show events